lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Upland: Sky Patrol
Upland: Sky Patrol is an iPhone, iPad, and arcade game based on Upland. It was developed by Brendan and published by 1001 Spears. Synopsis Join Firearmer as he guards Upland from escaped zombies! Grab your favorite Upland Warrior and take to the skies in your flying battleship to put those pesky zombies back in their place – Upland style. Features Upland: Sky Patrol on mobile allows you to log in and gain access to your full Upland and Upland: Ogres warrior collection. You can immediately unlock any of the Warriors you have unlocked to get a leg up on those wild zombies. Upland: Sky Patrol features: * A ton of Magical Boosts such as Piano Storm and Stopwatch to power up your quest. * Play with 30 different Upland Warriors (80 in the arcade version). * Support for your existing Upland Character Collection. If you already own Upland, use an internet connection to log in and collect all of your Warriors and enchanted items in Sky Patrol. * Friend and Global Game Center Leaderboards – what is your high score? * 30 Game Center Achievements! * Universal App with support for iPad, iPhone, and iPod. * Now available on Android! Gameplay Unfamiliar with Upland? No problem! Sky Patrol is a basic, action packed game that everybody can enjoy. In this unique arcade shooter, tap to shoot or slide your finger across targets to make astounding shot combinations to kill the zombies of Upland. Score the highest combo per area to get more points and collect more coins. Complete goals to level up and earn jewels to unlock more Warriors and Magic Boosts that help you superpower your missions. Dominate the leader-boards and show your friends who rules the clouds! Common Sense Media Review * Age: 11+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Fantasy shooter an addicting companion to console hit. * Review: Parents need to know that Upland: Sky Patrol is the iOS cousin of the popular Upland console game. Essentially a shooting gallery, the game tasks players with killing jeering zombies using a variety of guns, although little blood is depicted. Parents should be aware that the game offers in-app purchases for currency and Upland Warriors, although the latter can be transferred from the console edition via a Bluetooth connection. Players can share high scores via the Game Center social network, but participation is optional. * Ease of Play: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Shooting zombies is as easy as tapping them. Combination shots take more skill. Either way, there is nothing inherently tough here. It is simply matter of timing and avoiding game-ending mines. * Violence & Scariness: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Essentially a gallery shooter, players shoot at wave after wave of zombies, causing them to break apart into bloody lumps of flesh. There is no suffering, however. Generally players use firearms to take out the zombies, but bladed weaponry and falling anvils are used as well. * Consumerism: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ The game ties in with the phenomenally popular Upland console game, which includes characters you may purchase separately. Young children who are already begging their parents to buy them characters in the game will redouble their effort after playing this. Players can also purchase in-game coins and jewels for real-world cash, though it is not necessary to progress. Trivia * The arcade edition unlocks every character from the start, and also includes the Mix Crew. Category:Video Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:Upland Category:Upland: Sky Patrol Category:Spin Offs Category:12+ Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:2017 Category:March Category:The LMMCU (streaming service)